


Two Blocks Away

by bulletsiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Online Relationship, Skype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsiero/pseuds/bulletsiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank meets Gerard online, and after awhile of flirting, they become more serious than just "friends." After various Skype calls, phone calls, texts, and letters, something comes up in Gerards life that leads him to his soul mate. But what happens from there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I love you more!” Gerard screamed from Seattle. Well, of course, over Skype. A smile wiped across Franks face. Gerard was such a child sometimes, and he loved that part of him. Frank couldn’t argue with him when he’s a child.

 

“Good night, Gee,” Frank said giggling. It was 11pm there in New Jersey. In Seattle, where Gerard lived, it was only 8pm. The latest Frank would be able to stay up was 11, but Gerard still fussed and whined.

 

Frank leaned up to the video camera on his laptop and put his lips just barely touching it. Due to his lips being in the way, he couldn’t see whether Gerard was following his actions. When he heard the kissing sound from him, Frank knew he was doing it, too. He smiled again.

 

“One day, baby. One day,” Frank said, as he logged out of Skype. He yawned as he closed the laptop. Soon, his phone binged, telling him he had a text message. Or email, if it wasn’t a text.

_Good night, love_ , it read. Frank typed back, _Sweet dreams, babe._ to the sender of the text, which was titled, “gee ^heart emoji^”

 

The next morning, Frank decided to stay home from school. He just wasn’t feeling well enough to get up. He tried to actually stand up, but then got dizzy and sat back down. His mom was long gone by the time he woke up. Frank texted her he when he decided he was staying home today.

 

Gerard texted Frank around 10am. If he was in school, he would secretly text him back, and hope he didn’t get my phone taken away again. The first time, and hopefully last, was when he didn’t pay enough attention, and his English teacher took it.

 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he texted. Frank typed back to him within thirty seconds.

 

“You are quick this morning. Whatcha up to?”

 

“Stayed home today. :( Didn’t feel well”

 

“My poor baby. Get some rest. I’ll talk to you later today <3”

 

“Okay, I love you Gerard”

 

“I love you, too, Frankie”

 

Frank put his phone down and turned over on the bed. The blanket that Gerard mailed to Frank for Christmas kept him company for two years now. They had been together for almost 4 years and not once have they met. Frank doesn’t have the money and his parents barely have enough money to support either of them. Yes, they are divorced. It happened a year ago. His mom gained custody of Frank and his dad was never allowed to have visitation rights.

 

The only reason he couldn’t visit Frank is because his mom and her lawyers that proved the judge that Frank’s dad was a terrible alcoholic. He’d drink till he passed out every other day; plus, he was abusive when was angry and drinking.

 

He was given a minimum of 90 days to rehab and graduate from it in order to get some sort of visitation right. Everyone knew he wouldn’t be able to complete the program in just 90 days. He might be arrested before then for some violent attack.

 

Over the years with Gerard, Frank received the blanket, a teddy bear, some candy, and many heart-felt letters. From Frank, Gerard only received one letter, and that’s when my English class decided to send someone a letter. Frank made sure it was very special, and would last a long time. His letter sent to him was 13 pages long; each paper was double sided, except for one, the first one. The first one said that he could read one letter a month, no more. The first of the month he would call Frank. His voice was always filled with excitement. He could hear on the other line that he was opening the letter. Then he would read it to him, stopping to laugh time to time.

 

Frank curled up on his bed and closed his eyes, unable to sleep because of his thoughts. But before he could attempt to even disregard his thoughts, his phone started buzzing like crazy. Gerard was calling him, and apparently called him two other times. Frank grabbed the phone from the nightstand and answered the man.

 

“Frank!” Gerard yelled, with eagerness in his voice.

 

“Gerard!” Frank said back, with the same amount of eagerness.

 

“In history class, we’ve been talking about historical events in New Jersey,” he stated, “and now we’re planning a trip to New Jersey!”

 

“Oh my God! When is it?”

 

“We don’t have a specific date yet, but we would be leaving on a Friday morning and get back Sunday evening. I’m so excited!”

 

Gerard went to a private school. It wasn’t a religious school, though. His parents were rich. His father owned a car dealership and his mother had a well-known bakery in Seattle.

 

“Whenever you take the trip, I’m going to spend it all with you.” Frank didn’t sound as excited as Gerard, but he was pretty tired and sore.

 

“I’m sorry if I woke you, baby,” Gerard said, “I just couldn’t wait to tell you this.”

 

“No, no, it’s okay babe. I love you so much.” Frank fell asleep before he could hang up, or even hear Gerard say good bye.

 

XXX

 

Apparently, since he was in a private school, trips were much sooner than they are in public schools. He assumed since the people going on trips can pay for it easier and quicker than public school children.

 

_*I’m on the plane now, baby. Jersey I come! <3_

_*I’m so excited to see you. Tell me your hotel when you get there. Xo_

Frank was shaking. Gerard is literally just a 4 hour plane ride away. FOUR! It had been three weeks since Gerard had called me about the trip. Ever since then, Frank was saving up money left and right. Whether he found it in the couch or the laundry machine, he got it. In total he had about $76. Which, he took the bank so they could give him cash for it, instead of hauling around 760 dimes. Plus, his mom gives him a few dollars a week so he can buy a pack of cigarettes. It’s been really hard, but instead of buying cigarettes, he’d been keeping the $8, giving him an extra $24.

 

He was still in class when Gerard texted me, about 12pm, my lunch time. By 5pm he should be almost to a hotel. So, instead of eating, Frank day dreamed about all the cute, fluffy stuff about Gerard.

 

Frank remembered when they first met, on Twitter. He was already pretty well-known on Tumblr, Instagram, and a few other sites. Frank, however was new to Twitter and he thinks he was pretty new to it as well, but had some more experience with it than Frank did. It was awhile before we began to talk. But Gerard followed his account when Frank had about 500 followers. He had three times that by then.

 

Frank was active on his page, sometimes commenting, always favoriting his posts and retweeting his posts. He did the same back. One day he just messaged me and told me how much he would want to continue to talk to Frank. Frank told him that he wanted to talk with him more, as well.

 

“Mr. Robert,” the PA system said. The science teacher answered the system.

 

“Can you send Frank Iero to the office prepared to leave,” the teacher said he would, shortly. Frank didn’t plan on leaving school early for anything. He gathered my books up and walked out of the room. Many people in the room were upset that it wasn’t them who were asked to leave school, or even just class.

 

Frank made his way down to the office and he saw his mom with her back to the window where you could see in. He tapped the glass lightly, but enough to be heard. His mom turned around and smiled. She walked out of the office and took him to her car. It was raining really hard, and Frank didn’t check the weather this morning. Usually, he would.

 

“Where are we going, mom?”

 

“You have a doctors’ appointment, remember?”

 

They began to argue. Frank knew he couldn’t go to the doctors! They might send him back to Irvington. But he supposed to meet Gerard tonight!

 

He refused to go into the office. Then he figured he would just lie to them and bam, Frank would be home set. He was nervous as he went in, unsure of how well his lying would do. His mom stayed in the waiting room while he went back with the nurse.

 

The nurse took his blood pressure, asked a few basic medical questions, and did some more basic medical tests. She left Frank to be alone and wait for the doctor to come in. He was in those paper robes that the doctors provided. His stomach felt like it was flipping and twisting in every direction.

 

Two knocks were heard before a man in a white coat entered. He shook Frank’s hand and dear god, he had a big hand. He sat down at the computer across from him and typed in a few things.

 

“How’s life treating you, Frank?”

 

“Fine. Very Fine,” Frank replied very quickly. He mentally hit myself for that move.

 

“Nervous?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, Frank,” the doctor said, getting up from his seat, “Have you ever felt sad since you left Irvington Institution? Or perhaps had any relapses?”

 

“No.”

 

“I think you’re lying. I have your medical records, I know what has happened.”

 

“It was one time, okay!”

 

“What have you been feeling lately, since our last visit?”

 

Frank sighed and put his head in his hands. He didn’t answer him for many, many reasons.

 

“Frank,” he said more demanding.

 

“I still feel depressed deep down, no matter how long I laugh or how often I smile. I’ve been faking my medicine, alright. But I don’t want to go back to Willingham yet. There’s too much I would be missing.”

 

“What would you be missing?”

 

He told him about Gerard and his trips and their plans together.

 

“Well, Frank,”

 

“I think you should go back to Willingham for treatment again. However, I’ll postpone your treatment until next week, just for you and your boyfriend.”

 

Frank started crying. He was happy, but disappointed at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank and his mom headed home, when he told her to drop him off at the arcade. He typically went there, so she understands. She drives away and Frank sits in the building.

 

_At the Marriott hotel, babe. So excited!_

The Marriott hotel was literally 2 blocks down the street.

 

_I’m literally two blocks away from you. What are you doing tonight?_

_We settle in, find our own food, explore on our own for the rest of the night. Curfew is 11pm._

_Stand outside the hotel, I’ll be there soon._

Frank got up from my seat and tried to find his way out. Of course it was a Friday evening, a little before dinner, so a lot of kids come here afterschool. He found his seat again, and got frustrated. He knew the door was straight away from the seat, but a lot of people crowded around and figured he must’ve taken a turn somewhere.

 

He saw the back of Gerard looking around in front of him. He turned around as Frank ran to him, engulfing him into a hug. He returned the hug, as if it seemed to be our last.

 

He pulled back and looked him in the face. Then, grabbed Frank’s face with both of his hands and pulled him into a kiss. Frank wrapped his arms around his neck. Frank knew Gerard was a bit taller, but he felt so, so short next to him. It was a long, yet sweet and innocent kiss.

 

He looked Frank in the eyes with a wide grin on his face. Then, he glanced at a person across from us.

 

“Michael!” Gerard said, grabbing the phone from him. He had been taking photos.

 

“People crave that kind of stuff, Gerard,” the boy said. He was skinny, medium length blonde hair, and was almost the same height than Gerard.

 

Gerard sighed and looked back at Frank. “Frank, this is my brother, Mikey. Mikey, this is my boyfriend, Frank.” He eyed him up and down, making sure he wasn’t some suspicious guy.

 

“I really want to be alone with you.”

 

“Hey. Hey, Mikey,” Frank said, stuttering, “There’s an arcade just two blocks away,” as he pointed to the big neon words that spelled arcade. Gerard put his hands in his pocket quickly, and pulled the pocket out.

 

“Yeah, like I can go to arcade with no money.” Frank pulled out the $20 his mom gave me for the games, but he didn’t use any of it. “You’ll spend three hours in there, if you play the right games.”

 

Mikey walked off and left Gerard and Frank to themselves.

 

“Now, let’s get down to business, am I right?” Gerard said. Frank nodded his head. He took Frank’s hand in his and walked back into the hotel to his room. He slid the card into the thing on the door. It immediately unlocked and let them in.

 

Frank sat on one of the two beds as Gerard started up a pot of coffee with what the hotel provided. Afterward, he climbed onto Frank, straddling his waist. His thumbs rubbed his hips in circles, slowly and softly. Frank bit his lip and smiled. He continued to rub Frank’s hips with his thumbs. He even went the whole mile by pushing his thumbs under the elastic of his briefs, to actually touch Frank’s hips, not just through his clothing.

 

Gerard leaned down and kissed and sucked on his jawline.

 

“Gerard,” Frank moaned out to him. He always knew his weaknesses.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be screaming my name in a minute, clinging onto these sheets for dear life.”

 

Frank moaned softly and tugged at his clothing. He stripped in front of the younger man, little by little, as a way of teasing. Frank slid his way out of his jeans, leaving his flannel and briefs on. Gerard grabbed the elastic band of Frank’s briefs and let them hit his waist. He giggled when Frank bit his lip in reaction to the not-even mild pain.

 

Gerard took the briefs off and moved his legs further apart. He grabbed lotion from one of his two suitcases and walked back over.

 

That’s all Frank remembered.

 

 

Frank woke up later on and Gerard nor Mikey were in the room. He became worried and grabbed his phone. No texts from Gerard or any missed calls. By the time Frank unlocked his phone to send him a message, the door opened and in walked what’s-his-face and Gerard.

 

“Frank!” Gerard said, running over and hugging him.

 

“Dude, what happened last night?”

 

“We were doing it, but then you just passed out, baby. I was nervous about you.”

 

Frank nodded his head. He remembered that he hadn’t drank much of anything the previous day. He woke up late, never had much for lunch, then stopped at the arcade, so he never got much to drink.

 

“Are you okay, babe?” Gerard asked. Frank nodded his head. Mikey whispered to Gerard and then left. He sat beside me on the bed and kissed my cheek.

 

“Hey, Gee,” I said, sparking a conversation. It wasn’t going to be any good news, though.

 

“Hey, Frankie.”

 

“You probably don’t know this, but, like, I’ve had a bad past. Like, remember when we didn’t speak for an entire month and a half?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I was in this, uh, I guess you would call them mental hospitals. Mental institutions? I don’t know.”

 

Gerard looked at Frank with a saddened expression.

 

“Why?”

 

Frank sighed. “My mom was suspicious, and the doctor evaluated me. Based on my past, my mom’s suspicions and what the doctor found out, my treatment was that therapy shit.” He counted every reason why the doctor sent him there on his fingers.

 

Gerard pulled Frank down beside him and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m never letting you go, Frankie,”

 

Frank turned his head to look at Gerard. “Well, I went back to the doctor again today,” he sighed. Gerard sighed against Frank’s neck, knowing what that must’ve meant.

 

“We should take our minds off that trouble,” Frank suggested.

 

“Video games or sex?”

 

“Why not both?”

 

**XXX**

Today was the last day of Gerard’s trip to New Jersey. Frank was going to make sure that it was the best day of all. And so far, that was going to be hard to top since they were on a strict budget. The first day, they cuddled, played video games, and did the _do._ The second day included more exploration of the city. Gerard paid for lunch and dinner at Hard Rock Café. The third day was more video games, and Gerard got answers online to four work sheets he was supposed to complete in the duration of the trip.

 

“Gee, how about we go to an amusement park for the entire day? I have money for wrsitbands for us and even Mikey.”

 

“Yes!” Gerard said as he won a fight on his video game and looked at Frank. “Yes, definitely the amusement park.”

 

Mikey was defeated and saddened, but his frown was replaced with a smile when he heard about going to the amusement park.

 

Frank went into the bathroom to check his clothes and fix his hair. Gerard comes in and bumps his hip with Franks on purpose, making Frank turn red. Mikey comes in and does the same to Gerard. Gerard pushes him back and they go into a sibling tussle on the floor.

 

Once that ends, they are laughing together and hug it out, the manly way.

 

Gerard has to change his outfit about four times before settling on a simple iron maiden shirt and jeans. Mikey and Frank talked about him while he changed constantly.

 

“Yeah, he typically doesn’t change this often, but I suppose you have some effect on him.”

 

“Maybe so. Or maybe you have the effect on him.”

 

He shook his head. “He talks about how he wants to be a CEO of a music label or some shit,” Mikey said, looking at this feet, “I’d like to see him do it.”

 

“Are you doubting him?”

 

“If you take it that way, then I suppose I am.”

 

Gerard walked out and both Frank and Mikey sighed of relief.

 

“Fucking finally, man,” Mikey said. He put the room key in his pocket and opened the door. Gerard saw a several plates on a silver tray left outside a door across from their room. It had to be one of the other students’ food. However, Gerard took a slice of toast from the tray along with the orange juice. He ate it going down the hall.

 

**XXX**

Gerard was having a great time on the rides with Mikey and Frank. It made him happy to know that so far his brother and boyfriend were getting along so well. Though, that wasn’t what Frank thought. Gerard didn’t see the terrifying glares behind his back, or how Mikey was protective over Gerard. Gerard only saw the smiles they exchanged to each other and time spent together.

 

The three men saw the sky continuing to darken and everyone slowly leaving. They were the last to leave and head back to the hotel. Their feet hurt and their eye lids were heavy. Frank decided that he would stay the night with the boys. He texted his mother, who was now fully aware of her sons’ relationship, that he was out all day and wanted to spend the night with his boyfriend.

 

Frank cuddled up to his boyfriend and turned the lamp light off. Everyone said goodnight to one another before turning in for the night.

 

**XXX**

Gerard waked Frank up and Frank saw that he was dressed and everything was packed up.

 

“No, don’t leave me,” Frank said, clinging onto him. Gerard sat by him and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I’m sorry, baby. But I’ve had a great time with you over these four days.”

 

Frank kissed him and brought him on top of him. Gerard giggled into the kiss and Frank smiled.

 

“I’ll have to visit you in the summer, babe,” Gerard said.

 

“Promise me you’ll visit me for at least a week in the summer,” said Frank and held up his pinkie finger. Gerard linked his with Franks.

 

“I promise, Frankie.”

 

**XXX**

Franks mom too her son to the doctors, where the doctor made sure he wanted Frank to sign into the Irvington Institute.

 

“Any last questions before you leave, Frank?”

 

“How long will I be there?”

 

“You make that decision. It depends on how you do there.”

 

He nodded his head. He was asked if he would go willingly or not. He knew what would happen if he had to go by force. It happened the first time. He wasn’t prepared at all, and was very upset over the fact he was considered ‘unstable.’

 

_“Are you going to go willingly, Frank?”_

_Frank shook his head no._

_“I d-don’t want to go. I’I’m not crazy!”_

_“We don’t classify you as ‘crazy,’ more like ‘unstable’”_

_Frank panicked horribly. His mother signed for him to “attend” the hospital because he was still underage and really had no say if he went or not. He was refusing to go and the doctors were not going to just not let him stay. He had to go._

_The doctor whispered to a nurse and the nurse left promptly. She came back with a syringe and the doctor took it from her. He walked behind Frank with it and Frank knew what he was going to do. Frank stood up and ran to a corner. His mother sat in her chair, looking at the floor. Once Frank panicked, she knew she couldn’t do anything._

_“Frank,” the doctor said calmly, “Everything’s going to be okay.” As he talked, he walked slowly towards him. Frank ran across the room. The nurse called for security, and which they came hastily._

_The three men chased him into a corner and another man held him still. There were tears running down Frank’s face as the doctor won the battle as he felt the medicine enter his body. His muscles began to relax and he no longer could stand on his feet. He felt everything, but could not move._

Frank shivered at the flashback to the first encounter of refusal. Since he didn’t refuse, he was allowed to be driven to the hospital by his mother.

 

**XXX**

 

The people there were of my age and the restrictions were strict but the genders varied. It wasn’t just males. Or even just males and females. There were non-binary’s and gender-fluid people. Most of the people there were accepting of new people. They thought of new people as another way to meet and talk to new people. Though, some people were more hostile.

 

Everyone was monitored constantly. It hadn’t changed since the last time I was here. For those with eating disorders, they were followed by people there for a maximum of two hours. It was a precaution, and so they were well aware the people didn’t just throw it back up five minutes later.

 

They would check up on you every half hour. Most of the time it was the same person, sometimes it wasn’t.

 

People came and went very quickly, mainly because it was the same people coming and going. They know how to get out of here and fool them all. Honestly, so did Frank. But he didn’t want to fool them. He wanted to really get better.

 

 

It was almost a year since he was last there. Once he walked around the building a few times, he was fresh with what was where. There were even some of the same people still there. Frank had made a friend while there, her name was Zoey. She was still there, after several years. She was there for her eating disorder, severe depression, and her numerous attempts of suicide.

 

Frank walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and immediately embraced him in a hug.

 

“Frankie!”

 

“I missed you so much, Zoey.”

 

“What brings you back to this place?”

 

Frank sighed, “Stupid doctors thinking that I need further treatment because of one attempt.”

 

“Any attempt will make a doctor decide on the biggest most expensive treatment.”

 

Frank nodded his head. That was down right true.

 

“So, how are you doing here?”

 

“I’m fine. Dr. Toro says I’m improving at a slow rate. Sometimes he can kiss my ass.”

 

“Zoey, no cursing, please,” a nurse said. They were currently just relaxing in the “Play” room. Which was actually just bean bags, a TV, some books and puzzles.

 

“Oh! Guess what they allow now, Frank!”

 

He wondered for a minute. Could it be more family visits? More rights outside?

 

Frank raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“At eight o’clock, they allow cellphones for an hour! I guess after all my complaining they thought about it for once.”

 

Frank was smiling and hugged her tightly.

 

“Oh, Zoey, we have a lot to catch up on.”

 

**XXX**

The nurse that checked up on Frank told him it was dinner time. One good thing about the place was that the amount of people here was a small amount. No more than the typical 30. Which meant that everyone ate at the same time. But the therapy sessions were grouped with only 5-9 people. Frank went down to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray and stood in the line. You got either what they served or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk, two sides, and then your medication. The medication was taken on the site in front of your designated nurse. He or she made sure that you took it right there and didn’t store it in your mouth under your tongue or anything like that.

 

He took three pills. One was to keep his immune system functioning properly. Miss one pills, and Frank is vulnerable to many infections. But the red pill was to control his depression.  Then the white pill that was shaped like an oval was to help control his anxiety.

 

Frank sat at a table with his meal and waited for Zoey. She sat by him and looked at what he chose to eat.

 

“You feel okay, buddy?” She noticed he was staring at the table. He simply nodded his head and looked at her. They both began to eat and Frank still wasn’t focusing any better. Zoey got up and walked away, leaving her food there, as a way of saying, “I’ll be back.”

 

A nurse came over and Frank looked at him. He was easy on the eyes, too.

 

“Frank, are you feeling okay?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine.”

 

“Why aren’t you eating?”

 

“I’m tired. God damn, can’t you all just leave a tired man be?”

 

“We do not allow cursing, Frank.”

 

“Can I be excused to go to sleep?”

 

“Yes. Throw your trash away and head back up.”

 

Frank got up and threw his untouched food away. He put the plastic tray in the room for the dish ladies to get. He walked down the hall and back into his room. The door’s had locks on them, but all of the people working there had a key to every room. For the most part.

 

Frank was curled up on the bed trying to feel better, but it wasn’t working. He had too much energy in himself to fall asleep, and that’s all he really wanted to do. The door opened and a voice was heard.

 

“Frank, Dr. Toro would like to see you promptly.”

 

Frank nodded his head, but still didn’t move.

 

“Promptly, Frank,” the nurse repeated again.

 

“Yes!” Frank exploded, “I will be there soon.”

 

The nurse left and closed the door. Frank sat up and stared at the floor. He got up and pulled the blanket over his shoulders, and held it around his neck, just like a cape. It wasn’t the best blanket, but he was cold, so anything really worked. He made his way down to the doctor’s office.

 

Frank knocked twice before he heard “come in.”

 

“Oh, Frank! Do I have something to talk to you about.”


End file.
